1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auto-focusing and shooting a still image while shooting a moving image on an image pickup apparatus, and more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus that includes multiple imaging sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has hitherto been known a technology of performing phase difference autofocus (AF) during the shooting of a moving image with the use of an imaging sensor for image shooting and an AF sensor for phase difference AF. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-197406 discloses a technology of performing phase difference AF while displaying a moving image shot with an imaging sensor by using a half mirror so that a subject image enters the imaging sensor and an AF sensor.
The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-197406, however, requires stopping the moving image to shoot a still image and resuming the moving image after the shooting of the still image is finished. In addition, using an imaging sensor that outputs a still image and a moving image concurrently increases the processing time and the circuit configuration size. The present invention therefore provides an image pickup apparatus capable of focusing by AF during the shooting of a moving image and shooting a still image without stopping the shooting of the moving image.